Hawkins
Hawkins é uma cidade no Condado de Roane, no estado de Indiana. História Hawkins era uma cidade tranquila. A última pessoa a ser relatada desaparecida antes de 1983 foi em 1923. Houve uma morte em 1943 onde um morador local Derek Hopper, que foi morto por um urso, apesar de moradores dizerem que foi por uma criatura peluda humanoide. Há suspeitas dele ter sido morto por Demogorgon Em novembro de 1983, durante as experiências no Laboratório Nacional Hawkins, um portão foi aberto para uma dimensão chamada de Mundo Invertido, permitindo que um monstro para entrar Hawkins. O monstro raptou os residentes de Hawkins e os trouxe para o Mundo Invertido. Entre suas vítimas estavam Will Byers, que foi trazido para casa depois de uma semana, e Barbara Holland, que foi morta no Mundo Invertido. As circunstâncias de seu desaparecimento foram cobertas pelos agentes do Laboratório Hawkins. Residentes * A Família Byers ** Joyce Byers ** Jonathan Byers ** Will Byers * A Família Wheele ** Ted Wheeler ** Karen Wheeler ** Nancy Wheeler ** Mike Wheeler ** Holly Wheeler * A Família Holland ** Barbara Holland (falecida) ** Sra. Holland * A Família Sinclair **Sr. Sinclair **Sra. Sinclair **Lucas Sinclair * A Família Blackburn ** Criança sem nome * Família Henderson ** Dustin Henderson * Chefe policial Jim Hopper * Benny Hammond (falecido) * Steve Harrington * Tommy H. * Oficial Powell * Oficial Callahan * Carol * Nicole * Scott Clarke * Arthur Franco * Troy * Jeniffer * Sarah * Billie Jin * Axl * Mãe de Troy * James * Jen * Jennifer Hayes * A familha Hargrove * Billy Hargrove * Maxine Hargrove * Neil Hargrove * Susan Hargrove Locais Incluídos e Localizados * Laboratório Nacional de Hawkins‏‎ , divisão de U.S. Department of Energy ''(Departamento de Energia) * Delegacia de Polícia de Hawkins‏‎ * Hotel Rose * Rock Show House * Hargrove Farm * Hospital de Hawkins * Tituba (rio) * Hawkins High School (Escola de Ensino Médio de Hawkins) * Hawkins Middle School (Escola de Ensino Fundamental de Hawkins * Etowah (rio) * Pedreira Sattler * Lago Jordan * Floresta Sombria * Quarry * Bradley's Big Buy (supermercado) * Hospital de Hawkins * Benny's Burgers Casas * Casa dos Byers * Casa dos Wheelers * Casa dos Harrington * Casa dos Hargrove * Casa da familia Clark * Casa dos Sinclair Centro da Cidade * ''Artigo principal: ''[[Downtown Hawkins|Centro de ''Hawkins]] ** Biblioteca Pública ** Melvald's General Store (Lit. Loja Geral da Melvald) ** Radio Shack (Lit. Cabana do Radio) ** Royal Furniture Co. ** Hawk (cinema) ** Soluções de Locação ** Autoridade de Água e Esgoto de Hawkins ** Coroner do condado de Roane ** Hunting & Camping (loja) (Lit. Caça & Acampamento) ** Hideaway (pub/balada) (Lit. Refúgio) Roads and areas * Mirkwood - Estrada perto da casa dos Byers que vai após o laboratório nacional de Hawkins, localizado onde Cornwallis e Kerley se encontram. * Cornwallis – Perto da casa dos Wheeler, continua para Kerley, onde ele vai para Mirkwood''Stranger Things'' Season 1: "Chapter One: The Vanishing of Will Byers"Stranger Things Season 1: "Chapter Seven: The Bathtub" * Kerley – Continua em Cornwallis, onde vai para Mirkwood. * Elm and Cherry – Cruzando as ruas onde Mike e Dustin se encontrariam com Lucas. * Randolph Lane – Onde Benny's Burgers é localizado. * Randolph Road – Passa pelo Laboratório Nacional de Hawkins‏‎. Mapa de Jonathan Depois de Jonathan e Nancy saíram para a caça ao mostro, ele mostrou para ela um mapa pego de um diretório telefônico, onde ele tinha marcado locações do ataque do Monstro: Casa do Steve, lugar onde a moto de Will foi encontrada ea casa de Byers. O mapa também mostra os nomes de várias estradas em Hawkins, que eram provavelmente estradas principais.Stranger Things Season 1: "Chapter Five: The Flea and the Acrobat" Ruas que vão Norte-Sul: Johnson, Euclid, Monroe, Washington, Madison, Grant, Habersham, avenida norte, Piedmont e Hill. Ruas que vão Oeste-Leste: Broadway, Briarcliff, Jackson e Henry Por trás das cenas ''Stranger Things'' foi filmado em Atlanta, Geórgia e áreas vizinhas. Uma praça da cidade de Jackson em Butts County foi usado como um local para o centro de Hawkins, e muitas lojas foram pintadas e estocadas com mercadorias vintage para filmagem. * V''er artigo princapal: ''Locais de Filmagem References en:Hawkins Categoria:Lugares